


Catatonic

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Catatonic, Catatonic Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not responsive, Oblivious Arthur, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: It’s not unusual for medical symptoms to be over Arthur’s head. Being in the royal family meant that Gaius always had time to tend to them. Other than the odd cold, graze from battle, and concussion, Arthur had little experience to base anything off of. But, watching his servant sway on his feet, eyes blank and glazed, he had a sinking feeling this was off.





	Catatonic

It’s not unusual for medical symptoms to be over Arthur’s head. Being in the royal family meant that Gaius always had time to tend to them. Other than the odd cold, graze from battle, and concussion, Arthur had little experience to base anything off of. But, watching his servant sway on his feet, eyes blank and glazed, he had a sinking feeling this was  _ off. _

He’d been awake for a few hours now, writing out pages of battle strategies for his father while Merlin whirled around and cleaned his room, tucking the sheets and blankets into the sides of the bed, dusting off the shelves and restocking the books, and, where he was stuck now, washing the windows. 

His movements had been jerky before, harsh squeaks infuriating Arthur as he worked, and he’d turned around to yell at the little idiot before stalling at the sight in front of him. Merlin was standing, arm by his side but his whole body was stiff and air was whooshing out of his nose like a man coming out of a fit. His eyes seemed to be staring at nothing and sluggish blinks would be the only change in their stance. 

“Merlin, I’m not paying you to just stand there,” Arthur tried to prod his servant, voice mock-annoyed but the concern was thick under the words. Merlin blinked but made no move to answer him. 

A wave of panic surged through Arthur’s stomach and he stood carefully, walking over as if a sudden movement would scare Merlin. He was pale and sweat was pooling at the crest of his forehead but his cheeks weren’t flushed and Arthur couldn’t find any other evidence of a fever. They hadn’t even sparred the last few days, Arthur trapped under the demands of his father, and Merling helping Gaius brew up potions to stock up for the coming winter. There was no way Merlin was injured or sick, but if not one of those then what?

“Merlin? Merlin!” Arthur shouted, getting closer to Merlin and grabbing one of his arms. It felt like Merlin was fighting him as he tried to tug it closer, feeling muscle keeping it pinned by Merlin’s side. 

“Arthur,” his voice was quiet and slurred and Arthur immediately abandoned his efforts to catch Merlin’s glassy eyes. 

“Yes, Merlin? What is it?” Arthur had long since given up on trying to hide his concern, instead becoming the friend that Merlin had always known lived deep under the layers of snark and sass and faux-superiority. 

But Merlin didn’t answer, instead, his limbs making small, rapid jerks. He looked like he was a few seconds away from a seizure but, despite the distance in his eyes, Arthur could see the distinct shine of someone still conscious. 

“Can you relax, Jesus you’re gonna be sore tomorrow if you keep doing that, Merlin,” he hissed and put out his hand to maneuver Merlin to his bed. Once it was in his view, however, Merlin’s hand jutted out grabbed Arthur in a handshake. He didn’t let go. 

“Merlin? Can you let go? I can’t carry you with one arm.”

“Sure,” Merlin mumbled but Arthur had to tug his hand back, leaving Merlin’s arm still outstretched, hand stuck like a plaster mold. 

And then, to Arthur’s horror, Merlin’s eyes lost all light in a few rapid seconds and he fell backward like a log, limbs jutting out in stick straight positions. Arthur barely managed to catch him and lower him to the ground. He swallowed thickly, worried that Merlin still hadn’t become limp, hadn’t relaxed his muscles at all. 

“Merlin, Merlin! You have to help me. I don’t know what _ this _ is.” He looked panicked at the door, trying to catch the red of his guard’s uniforms or the spry curls of Gwen’s hair, but there was nothing outside his door except the haunted bowels of the castle. “Gwen’s gonna kill me for leaving you here,” he mumbled as he left Merlin, blue eyes staring straight at the ceiling, light moans sputtering out of his throat, to sprint into the hallway. 

Gaius got there in record time after Arthur had grabbed a guard, eyes wild and worried, and told him to get the physician, gasping for air like a dying man. Merlin was still possessed, stick straight and staring off into space. Arthur was rubbing the back of his hand with his fingers, drawing little loops on his knuckles. Every once in a while, when Arthur would go a certain direction or kiss the back of his hand, Merlin’s eyes would flicker to his and Arthur would get his hopes up before they glazed back over and he was left feeling lonely and cold and worried. 

“What happened?” Gaius asked when he got there, seeing Merlin’s feet poking out from the shielding of Arthur’s body. 

“I don’t know,” Arthur replied, voice wobbly, “He was fine and then… I can’t get him to respond. I can’t get him to relax, even, but it’s like he’s still here. He hasn’t had a fit, he’ll still move his eyes around some.”

Gaius put a comforting hand on his shoulder, turning to block his view from his servant. “Why don’t you find Gwen while I look him over?”

Arthur wanted to argue, that he couldn’t leave him now, but he knew his nightmares were already going to be plagued by the image of Merlin down next to him, he didn’t think he could handle seeing Gaius treating him like he was dying. So he brushed a final kiss against Merlin’s hand, tears finally breaking down his cheeks at the sight of Merlin’s eyes meeting his again before he tore off to find Gwen. 

Merlin was fine by the afternoon, Arthur learned when a guard came up to him and whispered that Gaius wanted Arthur to come immediately, that Merlin was asking for him. 

He doesn’t think he’d ever run that fast, even when being chased through the woods. Merlin was still laying down on a bed when he got there, thin blanket over his form, but he struggled up when he heard the door clang open. There’s blessed clarity in his pupils and Arthur swooped over, leaning and gripping the sides of Merlin’s head, and pressed his forehead to Merlin’s, drinking in his gaze.

They stood there for a guilt-laden minute before Arthur calmed enough to separate and sit, drawing Merlin’s hand to his chest.

“I’m okay,” Merlin mumbled, shame coloring the words. Arthur looked at Gaius for confirmation and the physician nodded. Arthur blew out a heated breath. 

“What happened?”

“He ate some bad berries, found them last night in one of the bushes and decided to sample,” Gaius answered for him and Merlin pointedly avoids Arthur’s gaze. Gaius feels bad for the lie but both him and Merlin know they can’t say Merlin was poisoned by a witch the day before, that it sent him catatonic. 

The angry flush that coated Arthur’s face made Merlin wince before the lecture could even start pouring into his ears. He deserves it, he thinks. Knowing how worried Arthur had been. He’d seen it all, recorded it in his mind, while he was… out of it. Can remember Arthur crying and trembling with panic. 

Not for the first time, Merlin wished he could tell Arthur, but then he spotted the shiny royal crest on Arthur’s armor and knows he can’t. Not for a century. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr prompt. Hope you liked this! It's my first Merlin fic so sorry if it's not perfect. If you did like it or would like to see more Merlin fics from me please leave a kudos or a comment. The feedback really helps me write and makes my day!!
> 
> Thanks,  
> C


End file.
